Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 10$ and $y = 8$. $7$ $x$ $^2 + 6$ $y$ $ - 7$
Explanation: Substitute $10$ for ${x}$ and $8$ for ${y}$ $ = 7{(10)}^2 + 6{(8)} - 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(100) + 6{(8)} - 7 $ $ = 700 + 48 - 7 $ $ = 741$